1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to kites and specifically to mechanisms for releasably attaching objects to kites.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, various kites and attachments therefore have been developed which relate generally to the present invention. See, for example, Fletcher, U.S. Pat. No. 692,998; Haight, U.S. Pat. No. 1,484,775; Albrecht, U.S. Pat. No. 1,735,309; Ater, U.S. Pat. No. 1,816,814; Berthene, U.S. 2,575,157; Toth, U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,998; Tucci, U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,434; Fricke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,701; Bury, U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,662; and Stritzke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,347. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
The prior art devices for releasably attaching objects to kites rely on relatively complex mechanisms (e.g., the knife-carrier mechanism of Fletcher, the trolley mechanism of Haight, the balloon mechanism of Berthene, and the like) and/or a pronounced jerking, tugging or whipping motion of the flight string for causing an object carried by a kite to be released.